Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device (“client”) and the server computing device can be referred to as a resource provider.
Resource providers are also generally motivated to provide requested resources to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested resource to the client computing device or consideration of a latency associated with the transmission of the requested resource For larger scale implementations, a resource provider may receive resource requests from a high volume of client computing devices which can place a strain on the resource provider's computing resources. Additionally, the resource requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the resource provider's computing resources.
Some resource providers attempt to facilitate the delivery of requested resource, such as Web pages or resources identified in Web pages, through various servers stored across a network (e.g., a regional network). For example, a content delivery network (“CDN”) service provider may have regional servers or points-of-presence along a network edge that can facilitate providing the requested resource. A CDN service provider typically maintains a number of computing devices in a communication network that can maintain a wide variety of resources (e.g., multi-media content, files, etc.) from various content providers. In turn, content providers can instruct, or otherwise suggest to, client computing devices to request some, or all, of the content provider's resource from one of the CDN service provider's points of presence.